The edge
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: He would do anything for his dear girl. He would die for her, he would kill for her. What would he do, though, if her life was on the line? Based on the song, Where is the Edge, by Within Temptation.
1. Chapter 1

He would do anything for his dear girl. He would kill for her, die for her. But it seemed like he went too far this time.

_In the shadow awakes a desire that you know that you can't realize  
And the pressure will just keep on rising  
Now the heat is on  
It's too late, there is no way around it, you have seen it yourself many times  
In the end you will give up the fighting  
Unescapable_

His fist was wrapped around the hunter`s throat, eyes burning that bloodlust color that all vampires` showed.

_'Cause you're losing your mind and you're sleeping with wide open eyes_

His dear girl was offended and harmed by this… _lowlife._ He would make the lesser vampire pay for ever thinking of harming his queen. _His _Yuuki.

Kaname could only see red as flashbacks of Yuuki crying over the hunter came to his mind. His hand squeezed tighter.

"_You will pay."_ He snarled, and the Kiryu boy only stared at him. He didn't care to fight back. He knew that he had offended the King of the race by even daring to place his hands on Kaname`s mate. But he had been helpless, overcome with grief and madness when he had seen her largely rounded stomach.

_Where is the edge of your darkest emotions?  
Why does it all survive?  
Where is the light of your deepest devotions?  
I pray that it's still alive_

Yuuki Kuran ran out into the snowy courtyard, eyes widened with fear and breath coming in short gasps. She had long ago ignored the signs of her labor, too intent on saving Zero from her infuriated husband.

"Kaname!" she screamed, just as a contraction hit her hard. She doubled over, clenching her teeth to hold back a scream. The scent of her blood wafted to her nose, and she looked down at the icy pathway and saw small dribbles of blood.

Kaname had ignored the sound of her voice, something he had _never _done before, but the scent of her birthing blood being carried on the wind had his head snapping back and some of the bloodlust leaving his body.

_It's the rule that you live by and die for  
It's the one thing you cannot deny  
Even though you don't know what the price is, it is justified  
So much more that you've got now to fight for  
But it still doesn't change who you are  
There is no fear you'll ever give in to, you're untouchable_

He was torn between finishing what he had started and going to his wife. Yuuki won the internal struggle as he heard her scream as another contraction went through her.

She couldn't hold it in, and she could no longer stand. She slumped to the cold, snow covered ground, mindful of the large bulge her unborn child was trying to kick its way out of.

_'Cause you're losing your mind and you're sleeping with wide open eyes_

"Go to her." Zero dared to order. Kaname snapped his attention back to the violet eyed hunter, his anger rising once again.

"Who do you think you are, ordering me about? This is your fault!" He dropped his voice and lowered his face until they were nose to nose. "If my child or wife dies, I will hunt you down and kill you." He loosened his grip around Zero`s throat and maneuvered his hand until it rested on the back of his neck.

With a great force that would have knocked over any human, the pureblood king shoved the hunter foreword until they were in the courtyard. His heart melted at the sight of his dear wife struggling on the ground, blood soaking her dress and the ground around her.

"You will help deliver the child, and maybe I will let you live." He hissed. Zero didn't struggle against the vampire`s grip.

_Where is the edge of your darkest emotions?  
Why does it all survive?  
Where is the light of your deepest devotions?  
I pray that it's still alive_

Guilt ate at Zero`s gut. He knew that he had no reason to shoot the queen of their race, even if it was in a fit of jealousy. Now, he might loose her forever, and he was the one to blame for it. Zero knelt down beside the girl, sadness piercing his heart when he saw her petrified gaze, and scooped her into his arms.

Kaname refrained from ripping off the hunter`s head, and instead led him into a guest room, mindful of how rough his hold on Zero was because his queen was in his arms.

"Lay her down on the bed and fetch a bowl of water and a few washcloths." He ordered. With no hesitation, Zero did as he was told.

Another fit of jealousy almost washed over him when he re-entered the room. Kaname was perched over Yuuki, hugging her sobbing body to his.

"It hurts!" he heard her wail.

She cried out as another contraction went through her, this time making her arch off the bed. Kaname let go of her to prepare her for the birth, but Yuuki grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Don't let my baby die!"

Kaname stared down at his young wife, dumbfounded for the first time in his life. How was he going to promise her that? She looked pitiful, sweat covering every inch of her body, her eyes swollen and red from crying. He gently shook her hand off of his and nodded once.

Then, he walked over to Zero, who just stood at the door, and snatched a washcloth from him and soaked it. He gave a glare that unmistakably said for him to help, and then walked back over to Yuuki. He placed the cloth over the bullet wound, cleaning it, then dipped his fingers into the wound and pulled out the bullet.

Yuuki cried out in pain, both from the heavy pressure in her womb and the feeling of her brother digging for the bullet. Zero gently raised her legs and watched as the baby started to crown.

"Its coming." He informed the pureblood. Kaname nodded and placed the bloody bullet on the bedside table, then pressed the cloth firmly against the bleeding wound.

_You can't stop yourself, don't want to feel  
Don't want to see what you've become  
You can't walk away from who you are  
Never give in_

All emotions seemed to flood him, leaving him a shell of who he once was. His head was on the line, and if the queen and her child died, so would he. He moved aside as Kaname leaned in between Yuuki`s legs.

"Push, Yuuki." He ordered. Yuuki strained against the pillow at her back and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" She shouted at him. Another contraction hit and she pressed foreword, a scream ripping from her throat. The windows shattered from her agony, sending shard across the room. Outside, a full moon glowered into the room, throwing its silvery light into ever corner and onto its three occupants.

The moon seemed to mock Zero.

'_It's my entire fault. My entire fault.' _He thought over and over again.

He watched as the queen gave birth, first the head, then the body, until a healthy, wailing boy was brought into the room by his proud father.

Kaname gazed in awe at his son, the next Kuran to have the throne, and then reluctantly handed the babe to Zero.

"Clean and clothe him, and if he comes back with as much as a scratch on his body, you will pay." He threatened.

Zero nodded then took the baby to the bathroom. Kaname watched as the silver haired hunter left the room, then stood up and walked around the bed to his wife. She lay on her back, eyes drifting closed against her will.

She opened them again, trying to resist the sleepiness that she felt. He raised her head and placed a bleeding wrist to her mouth. She eagerly sucked at it, relishing in her wounds healing.

All but one.

As if reading her mind, Kaname informed her that Zero had used an anti-vampire weapon, so therefore the wound would take a few days to heal.

"How do you feel?" he murmured to her, brushing sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"Im fine now." She frowned, tears misting in her eyes. "I can't believe Zero shot me. I will never forgive him for trying to kill my baby."

Zero had walked into the room at that moment and, upon hearing her words, hung his head in shame. He cleared his throat; head still lowered, and held the sleeping baby out to his father. Kaname took the babe and walked over to his wife, who in return snuggled the infant to her breast and cooed over him.

Kaname gave Zero a glance, telling him to leave. Seeing his wife and child safe made all of his anger dissipate, and he gave the hunter his life in reward for helping him.

Zero nodded and turned, unable to look upon the picture happy family any longer. He regretted what he did, and wallowed in his misery as he walked through the snow blizzard. He had lost everything that he held dear to him when he had vowed to kill Yuuki the next time he saw her before leaving the academy. He had practically handed Yuuki to Kaname when he had left.

_Where is the edge of your darkest emotions?  
Why does it all survive?  
Where is the light of your deepest devotions?  
I pray that it's still alive_

And he regretted it with everything he was.


	2. Important authors note

**Hey guys! Bet you thought that you would never hear from me again! Well, tada! Im back! Adult, graduated, and hoping to make a career as a writer. **

**A while back I went and made a new fanfic under the pen name I want to write under, Celia Wroth (BTW, I also blog under that name too), but never wrote anything. I was looking for fanfic to read and came across one of my old fanfics, and knowing its actually one of my good ones, I went through and read comments and now I want to cry. **

**It amazes me how much you guys love my work! So, if you see this message then you should know -**

**Im either CONTINUING this or REVISING AND REPOSTING this on my new fanfic account. I don't think I have the heart to delete this one because of all the awesome comments, but if you see a duplicate going around, just know it's me **

**And thanks again to the loyal readers waiting for my next story. I hope I can keep up my muse. **


End file.
